papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta
Henrietta is a female character created by Tahmina180 who made her debut in Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition. Flipdeck Info Henrietta Faith "Hattie" DelSikinotuer was once a happy, outgoing, positive, and a friendly girl who was willing to do anything to make her friends happy. She once lives in Ireland with her parents, Margaret and Richard. Two years after she moved to America, she was only 8 years old when something extremely tragic happened. It was one Monday afternoon when the final school bell rang. Henrietta was running home from her school until suddenly, she tripped on a large stone, causing her to fall down a big hill that made her hit her head on a very hard object once she reached the ground, and immediately fell unconscious. Margaret and Richard found out about this, so they had to find her and rush her to the hospital. It was a very, very hard experience that would change Henrietta's parents' lives forever. Their darling Henrietta managed to survive the accident, but part of her brain got seriously injured from the force. Her skull had been cracked a bit. Her brain failed to process things entirely, causing her to have that scowl on her face to this day. She yelled, screamed, threw tantrums, and started to act even more girly. She got even more serious with people calling her Harriet due to her new personality that completely changed her life. The doctors said that there was no cure for this condition, but she would have to see a therapist now and then. That traumatized Henrietta's parents, and they don't know how to control their poor child. However, most of the Flipverse residents do not understand why Henrietta is a very mean girl. This whole story is the reason why she always walks into the restaurants with a big scowl on her face, meaning that she had had that tragic accident that her parents knew would never have the old Henrietta ever again. To this day, she is a teenager, and has never looked at anybody with the same eyes. One day, Margaret and Richard found a professional doctor that could cure anybody. They took their daughter to him and they cured Henrietta's injuries, making her act the same way as she did before. Today, Henrietta is no longer a bad girl. Appearance Henrietta has long wavy golden hair with uneven bangs, and a white and green collared shirt. She has a Hawaiin necklace, a yellow wrist band on each of her hands, a turquoise skirt with a pink and white trim, and a pair of magenta, blue, and green shoes. Her face is irritated due to being "treated unfairly". Trivia *"Henrietta" is a French name which means "ruler of the home". *She wears headphones to show off that she's a true celebrity. *Her orders always contain green things because she's amazing fan of the color green. *In the stories, Henrietta is portrayed as the bad girl. *She is the only closer to be tougher than any other closer in the Gamerias. *She is 12 years old according to her creator's records. *When she is up for voting for winning a prize, she threatens people to vote her or she'll beat them up. *After her injuries were cured, she doesn't beat up people who call her Harriet. She just tells them nicely to not call her that. Gallery HenriettaHappy.png|Henrietta excited for her perfect order. Henrietta A.jpg|Henrietta's Old Look 20170922 180025.jpg Category:Closer Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Hair Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Character of the week Category:Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:Blondes Category:Tahmina180 Category:Characters who hate being called a name